


Triptych

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, It Gets Worse, Not A Fix-It, Post-Battle of Five Armies, it doesn't get better, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the restoration of Erebor, Tauriel follows Kili to Erebor, and sees how the Line of Durin will still fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triptych

If he were an elf, she would say that he was fading. But dwarves are born of stone, and to stone they must return. Stone does not fade, but is worn away by time. Stone never fades, but cracks under the heaviest blows. Stone doesn't fade, it's chipped away and made unrecognisable by the very dwarves it birthed.

Thorin is shale, and every moment threatens to shatter him into dust.

~

It is pure selfishness that makes her yearn to bind her immortality to his quick life. If she does not, he will die, and she will fade. If she does, they will live long together. But he will still die, and she will still fade, and long before that every other dwarf he knows, every dwarf he loves, will die and leave him alone but for her.

It is very tempting to be selfish, where Kíli is concerned.

~

Erebor's heir is its strength. They call him the young lion, the golden prince, the mountain's peak. Other things, too, in their rock-breaking tongue she must not learn, though her ears betray her. _Gold-of-all-gold_ , _mithril-truth_ , _purest-treasure_. He smiles when they say such things, waves them away, says Erebor's purest treasure is her heart. He does not mean the mountain's soul, that she feels beneath her feet.

Dwarves love gold, and Fíli is no different.

**Author's Note:**

> (Trying to shake of writer's block, or rather, cyclical writer's procrastination, in which I spend so much time deciding which story to write, I never get anything done.)
> 
> It got worse. 
> 
> (In the long version of this... yeah, no, I don't know how to fix this. But in the long version I definitely don't write that last part, no, no, no...)
> 
> Apologies for any misinterpretation of the whole elves/mortals immortality/death thing - I've never really understood elves. 
> 
> (I don't know anything about shale, either)


End file.
